Mike
Mike is Bloom's adoptive father. He found Bloom as a newborn baby trapped in a burning building. He rescued and later adopted her with his wife, Vanessa. He loves Bloom and thinks of her as his "little girl", much to Bloom's dismay. Mike worries about Bloom at times, but he always gives her his support. Mike provides a comic element in the series, as he is often shown in the more humorous situations throughout many episodes. Appearance |-|Civilian= Mike has light blonde hair. He wears a light blue short-sleeved collared shirt, and dark blue jeans. |-|Firefighter= His firefighter uniform mostly consists of gray long sleeved jacket and pants with yellow stripes, his helmet is the same color as well. |-|Pajamas= Mike's pajamas are light-green long sleeved, buttoned shirt with long pants. |-|Christmas= He wears a white turtle neck underneath a red v-neck sweater, brown pants and boots. Mike - Christmas Appearance.jpg |-|Beach= At the beach, he is seen wearing a yellow colored t-shirt, a hat, teal shorts and sandals. Mike - Beach Appearance.jpg Personality Mike is a very protective person, he will not tolerate those who tries to harm his family. He also had some issues when it came to magical beings and realm, seeking a more logical approach instead. Though, eventually he accepted them and when Bloom left to go to Alfea, Mike and Vanessa always had their arms open for her, always with her no matter what. He is just as caring and understanding, for example, when Oritel was having issues with Bloom after being absent for most of her life, Mike provided insight to what she had gone through. Which cleared up some of the misunderstanding. Series Pre-Series Mike is a firefighter and lives with his wife Vanessa. He first found Bloom when she was a baby in a building that was on fire. He had noticed that she was protected by the flames, however he and Vanessa adopted her and raised her until Bloom discovered she was a fairy. Seasons |-|Season 1= Mike was first seen in season 1 episode 1, where he gives Bloom her gift - a bicycle - much to the disappointment of Bloom. After Bloom discovered Stella and brought her back home, Mike was in much disbelief that she is a fairy. Stella was eventually able to prove herself and when she and Bloom went upstairs to talk, Mike and Vanessa had a talk about Bloom's real identity. Soon, Knut along with his hunting troll broke into the house and it was up to Stella and Bloom to put a stop to them, they were successful thanks to the arrival of the Specialists. After everything was calm again, Mike and Vanessa had decided to allow Bloom to go to Alfea. But, not without them, they were planning to stay with her but could not pass through the magic barrier and thus they had to say their goodbyes and were returned home by Stella. In the next episode, Bloom calls home to let her parents know how everything was and told Vanessa to give Mike a big hug and kiss. In "A Great Secret Revealed", Bloom come back home for a week's vacation. As she was riding her bike down the streets of Gardenia, Mike stopped his fire truck in order to greet her. Mike then spent the days with his family but these peaceful days would soon come to an end. When Vanessa refused to sign the contract that would allow the contractors to have reign over her flower shop, they continually threatened her. Worried for his wife, he decided it was time to put an alarm. And after everyone had gone to bed, Bloom had a vision that the flower shop was on fire, thus prompting all three to go to the flower shop immediately. The flower shop was set in a blaze, Bloom then says that she will head inside to stop the fire, and Mike decided to go with her. They soon found the contractors' driver, trapped by the flames, Mike rescues him while Bloom stays behind to stop the fire. After the contractors' driver confessed everything, all was well until he and Vanessa noticed Bloom was not herself. She tells them that she had a vision of Mike saving a new born baby, Mike and Vanessa hesitated for a bit but realized it was time for Bloom to know that she was adopted. After discovering that she was adopted, Bloom thought that the only thing she was certain about in her life was Brandon, who was Sky at the time. However, that certainty was also shattered and caused her to leave Alfea, she returned home, happily greeted by her parents. Both Mike and Vanessa comforts her saying that they are glad that she is home but because Bloom could see people's aura she knew that that was not what he and Vanessa truly felt. The Trix then gave them a surprise visit, they captured Mike and Vanessa and hung them above a black hole, Bloom demanded to know why they were torturing her. The Trix tell her they are after her powers. She refuses which leads to Icy dropping Mike and Vanessa into the black hole. Thankfully, Bloom was able to save them. But the Trix then attack her and Icy encases her in ice. She then reveals to Bloom her origins and steals the Dragon's Flame. Mike and Vanessa rush to comfort her and Stella soon enters the room. Vanessa then tells Bloom to go back to Alfea to sort out the situation. |-|Season 2= Mike was seen in Episode 19 when Professor Avalon said he would make Bloom's power stronger. |-|Season 3= Mike is seen in Episode 9 after Sky was put under Diaspro's spell and broke Bloom's heart, she returns to Gardenia to seek comfort from her parents. |-|Season 4= He and Vanessa played host to the girls when the girls came to earth looking for the last fairy on Earth, Roxy. It is also shown that Mike has a mature allergy of cats. When the Winx were finally settled in their new place and their business was doing well, Mike and Vanessa went to visit them, it was then that Bloom returned the money she owned to her mother. They then left to allow them to get back to work. In the episode "Nebula", Erendor was looking for Sky and Mike had brought him to the Winx so that they can answer Erendor's questions. |-|Season 5= In the second episode, "The Rise of Tritannus", he is seen with Vanessa sitting at a table in the Frutti Music Bar watching the Winx band perform. Kiko happened to be jump onto their table to dance when they were enjoying their drinks causing Vanessa to laugh at them. In The Shimmering Shells, he and Vanessa were waiting for the girls to come to Earth in order to show them the pollution they had discovered that is currently polluting the beaches of Gardenia. During the Christmas episode, he and Vanessa were waiting for Bloom with the neighborhood kids on Earth. As Bloom explained what Christmas was to the other Winx, the Trix had been eavesdropping on their conversation and when Bloom mentions the magic of Christmas, they sought after it, ambushing the Winx when Bloom was ready to leave Alfea. Mike had repeatedly called her cell phone with no answer. When Bloom finally defeated the Trix, Faragonda opened a portal to his home where they stepped through and enjoyed the rest of Christmas Eve at Alfea. After earning their Sirenix powers, the Winx decided to take a break at one of Gardenia's beaches, he had a picnic ready for them and when he finally arrived he noticed that there was garbage everywhere on the beach and with the encouragement of the Winx he and everyone else helped clean up. Unfortunately, because there was an island of garbage floating off the coast of Gardenia the garbage continued to return. To help with that problem, he and Vanessa decided to volunteer and clean it up. In "Faraway Reflections" Mike is seen with Vanessa and the others as they immaculate the garbage island. But, Tritannus had arrived in order to refuel, and upon seeing them tampering with his favorite spot he summoned a garbage monster. Vanessa then calls Bloom and informs her of Tritannus' presence. He also appeared in the Season 5 finale with Vanessa, Oritel, Marion and Daphne, watching the Winx preforming a concert. |-|Season 6= After Bloom realizes she almost poisoned Flora, she returns to Gardenia and Mike tries his best to cheer her up. He is unsuccessful and leaves her alone after Vanessa says that is it best to leave Bloom alone so that she can think. Mike did not know Bloom had left her room and decided that since it has been too quiet, he could perhaps go talk to her again and the two of them head for the stairs. Bloom then suddenly appears in front of the door. In The Fairy Godmother, while Mike, Vanessa, and the Pixies set the table, Bloom and the Winx were in the kitchen making homemade pizza, with messy results. A delicious pizza lunch has been served to the house occupants, and it becomes a celebration of Bloom's return to the group. More Coming Soon... Specials |-|Premiere Special= He appears alongside his wife, Vanessa. He is seen in the dining room reading his newspaper and also giving Bloom her present. After Bloom brought home an unconscious Stella, she explained to him that she is fairy with real magical powers much to the disbelief of Mike. Stella soon awakens and proves herself that she is a fairy and not before long did Knut and his hunter troll barged into their home. After the ordeal, Mike allowed Bloom to go with Stella to Alfea, he and his wife tagged along until their realized they could not pass through the magic barrier and was sent home. |-|Revenge of the Trix= When Bloom came home for spring break, he spent time with her and Vanessa. However, after Bloom had a vision, she questioned both of them about it only for Mike to reveal that she is adopted. Bloom was now uncertain of herself and when she discovered Sky was engaged to Diaspro she returned home. That night, the Trix showed up and they terrorized Bloom by dropping Mike and Vanessa into a black hole. Bloom was able to save them but after doing so the Trix attacked her and revealed to her that she was the last princess of Domino and the keeper of the Dragon Flame, Mike had to watch the whole ordeal. |-|The Battle for Magix= Mike and Vanessa went to comfort Bloom after the Trix had stolen her powers. Then a bright light shun into the living room, Mike was ready to deal with the Trix once more but it was only Stella. Vanessa then encouraged Bloom to return to Alfea and fix this problem once and for all. Movies |-|The Secret of the Lost Kingdom= Mike plays a minor role in the film, providing information he has a cat allergy. This information helps Bloom to understand the Ancestral Witches were trying to trick her into removing her birth father's sword. |-|Magical Adventure= He's role has been increased to more major. When the Winx teleported to Gardenia and then faint, he and Vanessa take care of them. Being aware that the house is full of people, they both quickly introduce some restrictions, like numbers in the queue for the toilet or limited number of people having a meal at once. When Oritel and Marion arrives, he is a voice of reason for Bloom's biological father, as he is the man who raised her and as he was informed about Bloom's anger, so he calms her. Trivia *The father of Lockette (Bloom's Pixie) from the series PopPixie (a spin-off series based on Winx Club) bears a certain similarity to Mike. *"Mike" is an abbreviation of "Michael", which is derived from the Hebrew name "Mikha'el", which means "Who is like God". *Like Bloom, Mike's last name is Peters in the US novels as presumably she gets her last name from her Earth parents. *It is revealed in "The Secret of The Lost Kingdom", that Mike has an allergy to pelage, which played an important part later in the movie. It was later again seen in "The Last Fairy on Earth", after a Love & Pet cat was at his house. *Mike has appeared every season so far except for Season 7. Category:Characters Category:Winx Club Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Human Category:Male Characters Category:Winx Club: Magical Adventure Category:Earth Category:Season 5 Category:Gardenia Category:Comics Category:Bloom Category:Season 6 Category:Winx Club: The Secret of the Lost Kingdom Category:Sky Category:Minor Characters